


we are one and the same

by bloodyhalefire



Series: something about the bad boys [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Ian Gallagher is So Done, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Outsider, Pet Names, Relationship Study, also....do ppl still read this??, as always, can be read as a stand-alone tbh, why do i feel like this series sucks, yes im aware the series title is cringe but at this point its too nostalgic to change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: When he turns to walk down the hall he halts before he can even take his second step because he’s met with the sight of Carl standing directly under the alarm with a gun in his hands—his boyfriends’—with an angry look on his face.They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Ian reluctantly asks, “Carl, why do you have a gun?”
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher & Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: something about the bad boys [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084191
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	we are one and the same

**Author's Note:**

> title from "my demons" by starset
> 
> ummmmmmmmm,,,,, so im back??
> 
> im sorry for my extremely long absence,.......i hope some of yall are still here and haven't given up on me lol
> 
> anyway i hope y'all enjoy <3

Despite it being _way_ too early to be awake, Ian is laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling while smoking a cigarette; Mickey is fast asleep on his chest, and Ian can’t help but be a tiny bit jealous despite the fact that he knows Mickey more than deserves a good night sleep after the last few days him and his gang had. Ian pushes _that_ thought out of his mind before he spirals and thinks about all that Mickey gets up to that he doesn’t know about. 

So, other than that, Ian can’t remember a time that he’s been more relaxed.

And then the godawful, high-pitched sound of the fire alarm, which he is honestly surprised that there’s even functioning one in the house, pierces through the peaceful morning like a bat out of hell. He sighs, annoyed, before gently pushing Mickey off of him and getting out of the bed; despite the incessant beeping, Mickey barely stirs. Ian grabs the shirt closest to him and pulls it on before quietly shuffling out of the room and closing the door behind him.

When he turns to walk down the hall he halts before he can even take his second step because he’s met with the sight of Carl—who is dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and a shirt that is far too large to be his own, especially considering the fact that it’s hanging off one shoulder, and as such there is nothing to hide the large amount of dark purple hickies covering his neck—standing directly under the alarm with a gun in his hands—also his boyfriends’—and an angry look on his face.

They hold eye contact for a few seconds before Ian reluctantly asks, “Carl, why do you have a gun?”

“I need it to stop,” his brother responds sharply, and his eyes are practically on _fire._ “Please make it stop or I swear I’m going to shoot it.”

Ian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before walking over to Carl and grabbing the gun out of his hands. He flips the safety on—and Ian can’t help but wonder if Carl is the one who flipped it off or if it was already like that when he snatched the gun off the floor on Luke’s side of the bed; he doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that he knows exactly where Luke keeps his gun when spending the night at their house—and points it upwards as if about to shoot it. Then he stands on his tiptoes and stretches as far as his arms can go to hit the small red _reset_ button on the side. As soon as he presses it the screeching stops and the house is thankfully silent once again.

He turns to hand the gun back to Carl and is immediately caught off guard by the almost reverent look in his eyes; Carl is staring at Ian as if he just saved his life.

“Thanks for that,” a new voice pipes up. Ian and Carl both turn to find Luke standing in the doorway and leaning against the vertical part of the doorsill with a lazy smirk on his face. “I was seconds away from just shooting it and calling it a day.”

Ian can’t help but sigh at that. _Guess they really_ are _made for each other._

“Luke,” Carl breathes, and he says Luke’s name like a prayer.

Luke’s facial expression softens once his eyes meet Carl’s, and Ian can’t help the small smile that the action causes. After a second Luke breaks their eye contact to glance at the gun in Carl’s hand and raises an eyebrow at him before leaning back a little to peek inside Carl’s room, no doubt checking to see if his gun is still on the floor. Luke huffs a laugh at what Ian can only guess is the empty floor before righting himself and leaning back against the doorsill. He crosses his arms across his chest as he looks back at Carl says, “I guess you had the exact same idea, sweetheart.”

Carl shrugs and smiles. Ian rolls his eyes. 

“Lucky for us,” he starts slowly; his words cause the couple to turn and look at him, “I just hit the _reset_ button.”

At his declaration he sends a pointed look to Carl, who grimaces but otherwise stays silent.

“How about I make some breakfast,” Luke suggests when it becomes clear that neither Ian nor Carl have anything to say, “I mean, considering the three of us are awake and all.”

Ian nods toward the stairs, signaling for Luke to lead the way. At that Luke turns around and heads pack into Carl’s bedroom to grab a shirt, and thank god for that because Ian now has an unobstructed view of the red scratches covering his upper back and shoulder blades. He turns to look at Carl with a raised eyebrow. The only reaction he gets in response is a shrug and an impish grin, though the light flush on his brother's cheeks kind of ruins the carefree attitude he’s trying to give off.

Once they get downstairs, Luke heads to the kitchen and starts grabbing ingredients like he lives there while Carl immediately drops down on a chair at the bar—Ian graciously ignores Carl’s wince as soon as his ass hits the chair—and Ian grabs a cup of coffee before sitting at the table.

A comfortable silence fills the room, and as Ian watches Luke cook (and watches _Carl_ watch Luke while he cooks), he can’t help but get lost in thought. 

Despite everything, Ian is positive that he knows a lot more about the Nocivo gang and their affairs than his younger brother, and he’s honestly not completely sure how he feels about that. But at the same time, Ian _does_ understand why Luke constantly tries his hardest to keep Carl as out of the loop as he possibly can—for all Ian loves his brother, Carl has absolutely no idea when to leave things well enough alone; even though he’s become a bit more tranquil since getting together with Luke, Carl’s always had a knack for trouble. 

It’s not just that either. In spite of his seemingly unruly attitude, Carl’s a good kid. He cares so deeply about people and would do almost anything to protect the people he loves, and with a boyfriend like his, those aren’t always great qualities to have.

(Okay, Ian can takes it back: it’s a good thing that he doesn’t know too much.)

But back to Carl: the fact that he’s even mellowed out at all has always interested Ian. Actually, his relationship with Luke as a _whole_ has always interested him. Because Carl’s been in relationships before, been _in love_ before, but not like this. It’s much different, and Carl’s much different; their relationship and its dynamic actually threw him off a bit at first, especially considering the fact that Ian had known Luke for years by the time he started dating his brother; they first met when the kid was Carl’s age, but Ian and Luke both decided that Carl didn’t need to know that.

So watching and seeing how Luke acts around his brother is interesting. He’s careful around him, and immensely protective of him. Conversely, Carl noticeably docile around Luke. Not in a concerning way, not at all. They’re _always_ on the same playing field—Ian would definitely have stepped in if he so much as _suspected_ it wasn’t—it just doesn’t always look that way. 

Another thing he’s noticed is that Luke seems like he’s afraid that showing too much of himself will scare Carl away. Ian’s honestly always found that a bit amusing, especially considering the shit Carl’s seen and done. Despite the fact that the Agnes’ have been given a godawful hand at things, the Gallagher’s are a dysfunctional family through and through. They’ve seen their fair share of hardships and their lives haven’t exactly been a walk in the park either. Just like Ian and the rest of his siblings, Carl had to grow up too fast and it’s made him strong. It would take a helluva lot to scare him away. 

Even though he does find it a bit amusing, he does see why Luke feels the way he does. With the little Ian’s heard about his childhood, he understands why the phrases “wise beyond their years” and “mature for their age” are always thrown around when talking about Agnes siblings. 

But Carl loves Luke a lot, and he knows Luke feels the same.

Ian is torn from his thoughts at the sound of Mickey walking down the stairs. As soon as he’s in sight he glares at Ian. “Why the fuck aren’t you in bed?”

“There was a fire alarm,” Ian responds, and the exasperated tone he was trying to use came out too fond.

Mickey huffs. “Kinda surprised y’all still have one that actually works.”

Luke laughs from the kitchen. “I thought the exact same thing. But if Ian hadn’t gotten out of bed to come help fix it, Carl was about to shoot it.”

“I just hit the reset button,” Ian sighs. “Nobody needed to shoot anything. Besides, you were about to do the same fucking thing, so don’t act innocent.”

“Well they _do_ say that great minds think alike,” he says nonchalantly before his expression shifts to a small but fond smile as he turns to Carl, who has yet to say anything since Mickey’s arrival. “Don’t they, baby?”

“Yep,” he agrees with a nod, a proud grin on his face as he looks at Luke. Ian, in yet another show of graciousness, decides to ignore the lovestruck expression on Carl’s face.

Mickey finally turns his attention to the couple, and as soon as he gets a good look at Carl his eyes quickly flick to Luke, who only responds with a self-satisfied grin, and back to Carl before finally settling on Luke.

“Have a nice night?” Mickey asks, and even though it’s obvious he’s addressing Luke, it’s Carl that answers. “Fuck off,” he grumbles as he crosses his arms on the counter and buries his face in them; Ian, Mickey, and Luke can’t help but laugh at his reaction. 

Carl lifts his left arm up to shoot them all the middle finger while his head and right arm remain on the bar. Luke laughs quietly before turning the burner on low and walking around to the other side of the counter. He wraps an arm around Carl’s shoulders and turns his body so that Carl’s leaning on his chest instead of the countertop. Luke leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Carl’s head and whisper something in his ear. Carl pulls away from Luke’s chest to kiss him, and what started as a peck quickly switched to something else entirely when Luke lifts his brother onto the counter and stands between his legs, never breaking the kiss.

Mickey grimaces and walks upstairs; Ian turns the burner off and follows him with a small smile on his face.

Carl and Luke love each other. He hopes that their love will be enough in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> will the two of them ever stop hooking up in the gallagher's kitchen? who's to say
> 
> tysm for reading !!


End file.
